rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ancient
The Ancient is a zealous, relentless suit of armour forged to be both fierce in battle and to act as an extra layer of skin to its bearer, a venerable warrior by the name of Quintus Crux, preserved in ice during the second age. Appearance and personality: Quintus Quintus is a hardened veteran, appearing to be in his mid forties, with albino white hair and a scarred face. His physique is sound, and his eyes are a deep, solid brown. He has a tactician's mind, he can predict enemy movements and tactics as if he were the enemy. His judgement is fair and sound, and he never puts a foot wrong. His true hatred is only ever revealed when facing traitor human factions, such as Kinshra. In battle he displays a controlled rage that terrifies his enemies and heartens his allies. Appearance and Personality: The Ancient The Ancient is a suit of Crimson armour with a black underlay, the colour faded with numerous scratches and rents from countless battles, nevertheless, it remains strong, indomitable. Strangely, the Ancient has it's own personality, one zealous and ferocious, more akin to the barbaric H.A.M cult than to it's loyal owner. Any time Quintus places the helmet on his head, he takes on this persona, but always maintains some concious control over when to stop. The Beginning (2nd age) Quintus's name first appeared in records as one of the legendary Soul Knights, Guthixian warriors tasked with safeguarding the souls of the lost and the dead. The Ancient didn't always belong to Quintus. In fact, the crimson armour had been passed down from lord to lord ever since the founding of the Soul Knights. It acted as a second consciousness to every Soul Lord who bore it. Quintus worked his way up through the ranks of the Soul Knights, fighting through battles that would have killed a normal man. When he came to the rank of Soul Lord, Quintus was gifted the Ancient, who immediately sensed something different in Quintus. The armour sensed that one day Quintus, or one of the Crux bloodline, would be destined to destroy a Cosmic being by the name of Castra Tanagra, though the Ancient never told Quintus of this, lest his head become clouded with apprehension. The years passed and Quintus and his knights continued to squash threats that would otherwise have killed countless millions of people. It looked as if Quintus's fate was false, but fate is never kind enough to leave any man alone... The Fall When Lord Syrax, the Mutilator, arose and came to power, he gathered his followers and led an assault on the Soul Knight's bulwark of Mara Palace. The Knights fought valiantly, slaying many of the enemy, but there were always more to replace them. Slowly but surely, the Knights were slaughtered. Towards the end of The Fall, Quintus, in a last desperate attempt to destroy Syrax's band, led a charge of two hundred of his finest warriors to meet the Mutilator in single combat. In the resulting combat, a lot of the Soul Knights, including Quintus, were crushed by debris from the Palace walls, which were being constantly bombarded with mortar fire. Ages passed, and the ruins of Mara Palace were buried under dust, earth, ice and snow, until there was nothing left of their legend save vague stories. Quintus Crux was dead and buried, and his descendants knew nothing of their heroic bloodline. Requiem Years passed, the God Wars came and went, and all the while a great consciousness watched and waited beneath the snow. The Ancient had saved Quintus from death inside it's indomitable hide, dormant until the time came when power would come back to the bloodline. Eventually, in the 5th age, the time came. Quintus awoke, not knowing where he was or why it was so dark. His only instinct was to escape, to dig, to free himself. Quintus dug his way out with only the Ancient to protect his hands, he dug for days, never ceasing. Eventually Quintus emerged into the sunlight, like a newborn child. He lay on the snow for a day and a night, regaining the strength lost by his long dig to the surface. Eventually the Ancient provoked him, and Quintus knew he had to find the latest descendant of his bloodline, so he could pass on the information of the bloodline's destiny. He wanders Gielinor to this day, looking for the last of the Crux bloodline... Category:Characters Category:Construct Category:Antagonist